


Scalding Hot

by Jealousy_Empress



Category: Danganronpa Alternate Universe Switch AU
Genre: Blackened wins, Gen, Ultimate Barista Protagonist, Ultimate survivor, mostly OCs, some canon characters, switch au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jealousy_Empress/pseuds/Jealousy_Empress
Summary: Malakai Woods, The Ultimate Barista, has just been drafted into her first killing game. Will she survive? Will she win? Will she defeat the mastermind? Who knows?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are all OC characters. Please don’t ask for your characters to be in this story, they won’t be added unless I desperately need ideas.

Malakai awoke with a soft groan. Her head ached - wait no most of her limbs ached - and she could barely stand. She was in a room that faintly resembled a café; There were four sets of tables with four chairs each, sixteen seats in total - and a barista’s bar at one end.

That was when she remembered it all.

“Your name is Malakai Woods. You are the ultimate Barista. You are attending Hope’s peak academy for gifted students. You went to Hope’s peak Elementary, too.”

The words filled her head the same way coffee fills a cup, and her sleepy eyes were now wide. She decided to head out of the room, and into the corridor.

The corridor was massive. Doors with various patterns adorned the walls, each of various sizes with various names on the doors. Malakai turned back to glance at her own door, noting the fact that it was a soft caramel colour.

She thought to herself that maybe this room was hers. Always destined to be her own little café - not her grandmother’s...

She was rudely interrupted in her daydreams by a tap on the shoulder. Behind her stood a tall boy with broad shoulders and messy silver hair. “Hey... do you know why we’re here? You’re the only other person awake.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first announcement by Monokuma

Malakai jumped back with a screech, startled by his appearance. “Who are you?!” She was completely confused by the appearance of a new person in this strange place, and the thought of complete strangers scared her.  
“My name is Kyotus Naegi.” He spoke, confident. “It’s good to know that someone else is awake around here.”  
“I-I’m Malakai. Malakai Woods. I’m a barista.”   
The boy tilted his head. “A Barista? So you’re good at making coffee? That’s awesome! I don’t know what I’m good at, I can’t remember much.”  
Malakai took two steps back, away from him. “What do you mean you can’t remember? That’s shady.”  
“I mean, I can’t remember who I am. Besides my name. My sister, Sayaka, does though.”   
“Sayaka? Who’s Sayaka?”  
“My twin. She’s already gone to explore this place. She’s really lucky. Incredibly lucky. She remembers everything about our school and her talent, and she’s just insanely lucky! How cool’s that?!”  
Malakai nodded. “Right... luck. I guess that’s pretty useful.”  
She was interrupted by a few more people leaving their rooms, all equally confused as she was. Then, there was an announcement.  
A booming voice on the overhead speakers rung out. “Everyone! Please head to the rooftop gym for the entrance ceremony! Pu-huhuhuhuhu!!”


	3. Chapter 3

Malakai followed the growing crowd, and they soon found the gym where the entrance ceremony was about to be held. A short girl with long, silver hair was already waiting. She seemed equally confused, but soon she was joined by Kyotus and the two were talking. Ah - that must be Sayaka, then.  
The Ultimate Barista glanced around her, noting the faces in the crowd. A boy with spiky, dark brown hair, a girl with messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes, and most notably a girl with bright pink pigtails and... were those demon horns? Malakai was most certainly confused.  
Then, there was that voice again. The one from the announcement, the one that had told them to come here. Two bears, one completely white and one completely black with startling red eyes, had appeared on the stage, laughing wildly.   
Kyotus appeared shocked by their entrance. “Who the hell are you?! Bears? What the hell are bears doing here?!”  
Murmurs spread through the gym. Talk of “this is a school...?” And “what are we doing in this place?!” Filled the air. Malakai was too shocked to move once the bears started speaking. A killing game? What the hell do they mean by a killing game?!  
Once the bears had finished speaking, they vanished. Completely gone. Malakai looked down at the monopad in her hands, booting it up and checking out the features, before looking around her. Some of the faces were of fear, others of complete neutrality- but the ones that shocked her the most had pure ambition written on their faces. She ran out of there as fast as she could. Nope, she didn’t want to be murdered.


End file.
